


行吟

by Triglav



Category: Cowboy Bebop (Anime)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 03:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20520875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triglav/pseuds/Triglav
Summary: He lost everything in the world.She has nothing to lose.





	1. Chapter 1

她抓住了斯派克的手，以为自己从此不会再沉没。她的确挣扎着活下来了，然而斯派克却也离开了她。他们从未在一起过，也没有任何形式的约定或承诺，她甚至根本不爱他。可那又有什么关系呢。斯派克可以为茱莉亚而死，也可以为菲·瓦伦丁而活，死亡不过是为了确认自己还活在这世界上而付出的代价。


	2. Chapter 2

如果那天她没有在赌场遇见斯派克，如果斯派克没有拿回最后那枚筹码——她还能找回过去的自己吗？她还会见到那样美丽的、静默的夕阳，和那样温柔的、无垠的星海吗？  
不。  
不会有冰箱里变异咬人的牛肉，也不会有每天固定时间播出的Punch & Judy；不会有人被困封闭隧道要她开着Red Tail前去营救，也不会有人去地球深处的博物馆遗迹为她找来半个多世纪以前的播放机；不会有付完过路费和维修费后穷困潦倒的Bebop号，也不会有名不副实的青椒肉丝和免费派送的致幻菇。什么都不会有。  
她终将一无所有。


	3. Chapter 3

那是一种绝望的生存方式，即使如此，他也要确认自己是活着的。那并非自毁倾向，而是与命运与宿敌战斗的决意。他见证过很多次死亡，格连的死，新和林的死，茱莉亚的死，维夏斯的死，然后他自己也死在一节平凡无奇的楼梯上。活了一百万次的猫仍活着，几个小时前吃的青椒肉丝还剩了半盘，斯派克却死了。


End file.
